Ignitheus Fireheart
Note: Artwork protection is active. DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE. If found duplicated, please contact the owner through discord at Ignitheus#3125. Ignitheus Fireheart, Warden officer of the Remorseless Vanguard, Highlord of House Fireheart. As a war veteran since the assault on the Black Temple, Ignitheus one of the many Sin'dorei who defected from Kael'thas after discovering the prince's true intentions. After an experience during the fall of Quel'thalas, much had started to turn in personality as soon as he abandoned the Arcane for a more destructive and limitless source of power. By experimentation through flame, research, and one accidental event in the creation of his darker side, Ignitheus has gained knowledge far greater than he could have from the Arcane. All of this for the sake of protecting his homeland, his people, and those he holds ties to. Physical Description It was heavily common for Ignitheus to be mistaken as a fire mage. Nothing but fire cloaked around him. Where his head and shoulders burned heavily, the rest of his body appeared surrounded by a thin layer of fire. His interests within the element don't hide away from the public eye. Not carrying the thin stereotype of most physically inactive casters. Ignitheus' body was a balance between athletically toned and muscled with broad shoulders and hardened stomach. Of course, nothing further could be seen below the waist due to his robe. Claiming the skull in place of a face is his truly his own, however, the reason this ruse is kept up remains a mystery. With every word spoken, his skull's jaw moves along with his speech. Due to lacking facial expression, all he can really show is a sadistic smile. Personality Ignitheus' personality is unpredictable and tends to leave people questioning how he views the world and what his motives are. People call him insane. Some find him difficult to warm up to. Others see him as a volatile weapon. His mood switches on and off depending on the scenario, and the intensity of his flames determine his feelings. Hot-headed in some cases, but mostly patient. Stern. Blunt. Strange. Considerate... but can also be a total remarking shithead when he feels like it. With no intention to appear like a mock soldier, It is rare for Ignitheus to ever fool around on duty let alone be seen in casual wear. It's clear he has a hardened shell, but looking through the cracks, one could see just how kind his soul really is. The idea of trust and blunt approaches are some things he highly values. Only a small few know his true personality, as well as his reasons for limiting it. In the field of conflict, Ignitheus' personality flip-flops entirely into a more remorseless soldier by taking great pleasure in causing havoc and pain on the battlefield. Whether it be in burning his enemies from the inside or swallowing them up in his flames in a number of creative and brutal ways, Ignitheus is not one to underestimate. He also considers himself as the last line of defense if his comrades cannot defend alongside. He would cause a distraction long enough for the others to escape with him following after. Chaotic yet strategic, he sees war and conflict as a game to him. Bored easily, Ignitheus revels in conflict and the drums of war, but only if the war makes sense. An unnecessary war bores him. Nevertheless, war and conflict are simply fun and entertaining for this pyromaniac. Quotes " 'You're a danger to yourself as well as others'. That's what people tell me... but what is life without a bit of chaos in it?" "On soaring Infernals, where fire rains from the sky, I cause destruction. In the wake of havoc, when all is left but ash, I create strength through chaos." History Due to how long and detailed Ignitheus' story is, his history can be seen over on his TRP profile. For now. (Wiki history WIP) Trivia * Even though Ignitheus is a warlock, he is publicly seen as a mage. This is on purpose due to how frowned upon the use of Fel is. As a means of deceiving, he wards away his use of Fel magics, but wielders of dark arts like Warlocks and Demon Hunters can see right through it. Ironically, he doesn't care if society knows he's a warlock or not, as the reasons involve explanations he cares not to explain multiple times. * While the only face he shows to the public is his fiery skull, only a few most trusted individuals know what he truly looks like. * Ignitheus can sleep in any position he comes across. As long as it's a place to stay still, the location is a new temporary sleeping spot. External Links Ignitheus Armory - https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/character/us/wyrmrest-accord/ignitheus Remorseless Vanguard Armory - https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/guild/us/wyrmrest-accord/remorseless-vanguard